Goen-kata-Ren!
by Maxialstar
Summary: Ren es un jovencito que se siente atraído por el fútbol ya que descubre que tiene un cierto poder que solo se desata jugando al fútbol y decide ponerse en contacto con el Equipo del Raimon para unirse al equipo y demostrar sus cualidades y valores...entre otras cosas. (YAOI)


**Goen-kata-ren!**

-Prólogo-

Estaba en mi cuarto tranquilo con mi portátil, escribiendo, mi diario personal.

"_Querido diario, hoy me he presentado mi solicitud para presentarme al Equipo del Raimon, estoy tan contento de poder mostrarles al mejor equipo del país lo que de verdad valgo para el Futbol… Aunque admito que estoy asustado, no creo ser lo que buscan exactamente...tengo una supertecnica…estoy pensando un nombre chulo…"Danza Lobuna"…"Baile del Lobo"….no sé qué hacer…además de que la técnica hace tiempo que no la uso y…tengo miedo a perder el control…puedo volverme desatado con la técnica…me afecta demasiado….solo espero que todo salga bien mañana."_

Cuando finalicé el archivo le puse la fecha correspondiente, como había hecho hasta la fecha con todas mis entradas. Extraje el pendrive de la ranura correspondiente para los dispositivos USB y me lo colgué al cuello con la cadena que le había puesto, me siento mucho mejor teniendo todos los datos junto a mí: Mis memorias, mis fotos….toda mi vida.

Al rato de cambiarme y ponerme el pijama, me dispuse a acostarme en la cama.

-El equipo del Raimon…-miro a algunos posters que había del equipo colgado en el techo mirando hacia abajo, podía ver a todo el equipo y a todos sus integrantes. En verdad me interesaban los números 10 y 12, **Shuya Goenji** y **Hijikata Raiden**, ambos eran una fuente de inspiración para mí en forma especial más que el resto del equipo, ojala nos llevemos bien…si es que me aceptan en el equipo, claro.

Sonreí y mis ojos fueron cediendo hasta hundirme en lo más profundo del océano de los sueños y pesadillas…

***En la casa de Endou Mamoru***

Me encontraba revisando emails de ingreso para el Raimon, tenía sobre 500 correos….

-¡Que palo! Son demasiados…y para colmo algunos son solo cachondeo y mala escritura…- pasaba rápidamente los mails hasta que la foto de un chico con ojos azules y pelo marrón me llamó la atención, pues parecía que esta aplicación iba en serio.- ¿Y esto…?-entré en mail haciendo el doble clic necesario para entrar.

_"¡Hola! Soy Rentogen Okami Aoi (Ren para los amigos), escribo con nerviosismo este e-mail por querer participar en vuestro equipo del Raimon. Admito que yo en su momento estuve en dicho instituto, pero por motivos personales tuve que abandonarlo (Preferiría que este último detalle no se mencionara al equipo, no me sentiría a gusto siendo acosado por ese tema que tan solo me trae malos recuerdos…). Dejando a lado mis problemas personales, durante cierto tiempo he descubierto una habilidad rara que solo se desata mientras practico un poco de futbol…es como si fuera poseído por un espíritu y tomara el control sobre mi frágil cuerpo…y pareciera que pudiera hacer lo que se me antojara para realizar en el campo de juego. No he buscado un nombre para esta supertecnica…pero algo es evidente, la palabra "Lobo" estará presente en dicho nombre…_

_Te preguntarás si lo que digo es cierto o es una mera fantasía de las mías, me gustaría poder quedar contigo para mostrarte que lo que me pasa no es ansias de conocer al equipo del Raimon, sino llegar a formar parte del mismo._

_Con mucho gusto y placer, Rentogen Okami Aoi._

_PD: Mis apellidos da la casualidad que son "Lobo Azul" en Japonés, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con mi familia la bendición de esta técnica?"_

Cuando acabé de leer el e-mail me quedé algo pasmado de todo lo que había dicho, que parecía ser todo completamente real.

-Vaya…-empecé a redactar un mail de respuesta para el chico, para quedar mañana si era posible.

Le di a la tecla INTRO para mandar el mensaje de respuesta, para quedar más o menos sobre las 11:00 de la mañana para una prueba de muestra:

**"**¡Hola Ren! Acabo de leer tu mensaje que destaca de muchos que he recibido más recientemente…He de decir que me llama la atención esa técnica tuya. Con respecto a la posibilidad de heredarla por parte familiar, mi abuelo poseía una técnica que ahora yo he logrado dominar gracias a su cuaderno, yo creo que también es que tenía un poco de lo suyo, jeje. Bueno, con respecto a la posibilidad de que formes parte del Raimon, no valen solo las palabras, sino los hechos. Reúnete conmigo en el Instituto Raimon a las… ¿11:00 A.M.? ¿Te viene bien? Es que me vendría bien.

Un saludo, Endou Mamoru, Capitán del Raimon.

PD: Quizás puede que algún miembro del equipo venga a mirar.

Después de que se enviara el e-mail, apagué el ordenador y me tiré a la cama tal cual y me quedé dormido hasta la mañana siguiente…


End file.
